1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of a patient to regulate one or more physiological and/or psychological functions controlled by the hypothalamus by means of vestibular stimulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known systems and methods of vestibular stimulation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,748,275 and 6,314,324 to Lattner et al. These patents disclose an apparatus and method in which the portions of the labyrinth associated with the labyrinthine sense and/or the nerves associated therewith are stimulated to augment or control a patient's respiratory function, open the patient's airway, induce or promote sleep, counteract vertigo, or a combination of these functions. For example, the treatment of insomnia is achieved by stimulating the vestibular system such that the patient perceives a rocking sensation. The present inventor recognized that there are further applications for use of vestibular stimulation above and beyond that taught by these patents.